Treacherous
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: Treacherous: providing insecure footing or support,marked by hidden dangers, hazards. Claudia has to deal with the effects of her best friends daughter (who she has raised) coming to the warehouse. But the problem with that is know one knows about her but Joshua. How will Claudia tell the Warehouse crew? But mostly how will Artie take to this news? Set right after the death Steve.
1. Falling Hard

SAVE ME

GONE

DISAPPEARED

ALONE

HELP ME

DEAD

All these words echo in my the back of my mind as Mrs. F tells me that my Brother was killed in some shooting. This time there was nothing we could do about it. This time there will be no rescue. Joshua is gone for good this time. Mrs. F tells us how they have a funereal planned for tomorrow. Tomorrow was ten hours, away. Only eight hours ago the one person who could help me through this died, only five hours have passed since the one person who could help me get through Steve's death died. I want to curl up somewhere and cry, but I couldn't. I would not let myself cry today. Tomorrow, maybe, but not today.

"Hey Claude, I'm sorry," Pete said as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. My heart tore apart when he called me Claude. Only two people have called me that and they are both dead. Myka said nothing to me, she only gave me a small hug. Which was enough for me. I knew that she as torn apart on the inside. She lost people she loved too. Artie had left the room minutes ago. He mumbled something about needing to go find something. Mrs. Fredric had long since left. I walked over to were my laptop and bag laid and sat down. Right beside it was a bag of Steve's things, which includes his wallet, flash drive, necklace, a velvet box, a CD, and the keys to the Prius. I felt sick to my stomach when I looked at all his things. It made everything seem so real. "Keep the faith, Claude." Steve's words echo in the back of my mind. How could I stay strong when, everyone I know keeps dieing? How long till Pete or Myka dies? I try and block that from my mind. If I thought about them dieing, it most likely will happen. I don't want to be left alone again, but it is slowly happening. I can't let that happen again, not ever.

Myka and Pete were in the far corner of Artie's office talking. I knew that they were talking about me. How could they not be? I just lost my BFFEWYLOIN and brother in less then twenty-four hours. Plusthey would look over at me every few seconds. Their eyes were full of sorrow and anger. I need to get out of here, I could not take their sorrow for me anymore. I grabbed my laptop and put in my bag along with Steve's things.

"Claudia, where are you going?" Myka asked me, her voice full of concern and worry.

"Away," was all I could say. I grabbed my phone off Artie's desk and then quickly made my way through the Umbilicus to Steve's car. I was half way through the hallway, when I heard Pete call my name telling me to come back. If I looked back now then I would have to go back. I continued walking.

Once I made it to Steve's car, I quickly started and drove away from the place that caused me so much pain. I didn't know where I was going, or if I would come back, but that did not matter right now. Once Iwas on the highway to nowhere, I grabbed the CD out of the bag of Steve's stuff. I flipped it over so that the glossy side was face up. Carefully looking at, I could see that there was something on it. I could tell because there were burn rings around the CD. I put the CD into the slot. Nothing played, so I skipped to the next track on the CD.

"Hey Claude, I am sorry." I slammed down the brakes. The car stopped quickly, throwing me forwards slightly. That was Steve's voice, one voice I thought that I would never hear again. His voice seemedsomewhat depressed. I hit the replay button and listen to it again. I did this three times, on the fourth I let it play through. "If you're listening to this, well that means I'm," he paused for a minute. "Dead. And I am sorry. We had so many great times together and I am sorry that our last one had to be the way it was. I hope that you live a great life." It had started to rain just as Steve stopped talking. The minutes pass slowly. I did not dare start driving again. I knew that there was more on this CD. I sat in the warm car for a few more minutes. "And I know your secret," Steve's voice filled the car once more. I felt all the blood rush from my face. How could he know, I haven't told anyone but Josh. He could not know, no one needed to know. I turned off the car and sat there and let the tears fall for the first time since we found Steve.

Three hours passed slowly as I sat on the side of the road in the Prius. My phone had gone off about seven times and the Farnsworth about ten. I did not dare answer them. I did not want them to tell me to come back.

About four more hours passed and I was starving. I slowly try to start the car, which won't start. I tried about 22 more times before I get out the car and open the hood. Steve just had the engine cleaned, I could tell, it looked brand new. I could see nothing wrong with it. Just my luck. I slammed the hood closed and got back in the car. This was not my day at all. I pulled my knees up so they rested under my chin and laid my head on top of them and then slowly wrapped my arms around my legs. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice the eighteen wheeler that hit a patch of ice. When I did it was to late.


	2. Waking Up

Memories of the wreck flashed through my mind; I remember seeing the headlights of the semi out of the passenger window. I could still hear the sound of the impact of the two cars, the sound of metal crunching together. I remember hitting the steering wheel with my arms and the sound of my screams as the car flips over and over again; that is the last thing I remember. I can't remember how I got to where I was now. I could hear the voices of the warehouse family and Vanessa, but I could not hear anything they were saying. Their voices were too quiet. I slowly open my eyes; I was in the warehouse, laying on the couch in Artie's office. _Was Steve's and Josh's death a dream?Was the wreck a dream? Is this a dream?_ I thought as I slowly sat up. I stretched out my arms, hoping that the tightness in them would go way, but it didn't. My back felt like I have been bending over something for a few hours.

No one had noticed that I was even here, let alone awake. I let out a small cough, trying to get their attention. Myka was the first turn around. "Hey, Claudia, how are you doing?" Myka asked me as she walked over and helped me off the couch. My bones screamed with pain as I slowly stood up. My muscles hurt to be touched, even by a feather.

"I have been better. I feel like my tongue is sand paper though," I said, trying to not let my pain show. Myka nodded her head slightly. Vanessa left to go get me a glass of water. Pete stood there with a hollow look in is eyes, and Artie stood there with a depressed face. I know right then that this was not dream and was real. Joshua was dead and gone and so was Steve. I felt a rippling pain go though my heart, it was not physical pain just emotional pain. I was left alone again. "What happened after the wreck? How long was I out? How come I lived?" I choked out the last part. I am not sure I want to know what happened, I mean most people do not survive a car wreck with an eighteen wheeler. And if they do, they would probably not be able to walk or even talk.

Myka, Pete, and Artie all looked at each other, before Pete started to talk. "Claudia, we saw the wreck happen and the semi truck hit your car and it exploded into thin air." I looked at Pete, confused out of my mind. How can that happen? "We had to cut you cut of the car, which is so banged up. We still have not figured out why the Prius was so badly damage, since the semi barely touched it." I nodded my head slowly, trying to process everything. Vanessa came back and handed me my water and I slowly sipped it.

"You have been out for about two or three hours not that long. You are so lucky to even be a live. Claudia, you only have bruises on your arms and a small gash on your right temple!" Myka exclaimed.

"I need some time to think," I said quietly. They all left but Myka, she stood there in the door way. " I am here if you need to talk to me." Myka's voice sounded so sad and lonely. She knew that I was never going to talk to her about losing two of the most important people in my life. I was not the kind of person who talks to people about feels. I walked over to the computer and sat down and started to look for ways to stop Sykes. I had to do that for Steve.

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had Finals to take and this chapter was not working out for me, I wrote it like seven times. I know that it is short, but I should have another chapter up by Saturday. I have half a day of shcool tomorrow and then i am off school till the 3rd of January, so i will be able to update a lot. One more thing, Please check out my Warehouse 13 forum. it is called The Artifact Road show. and if you have any ideas for this story or Claudia's secret please PM! _**


	3. Crashing from Lies

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy with going back to school and stay caught up, but I am back now and I might put one more chapter up to night. I hope you like this chapter. And I hope Claudia is in character, please tell me if she is not. And if any one had read the 'Ashes triology by Ilsa J. Bick can you please tell if Ellie is alive and if Ale and Tom find each other.

All I could see was white, it was everywhere. Surrounding me, suffocating me. My lungs felt like there was rocks in them. I was here for Steve and I could not break my train of thought. If I stop thinking of him that means he will stay dead. I tired to take deep shallow breaths. There he was standing in the distance. His back facing me. "STEVE!" I shouted his name as loud as I could. I had to bring him back, even if it meant that I would die. "STEVE!" I yelled again. The tears were steaming down my face. He had to come back, for me, for the Warehouse. We needed him. Taking one last deep breath, "Steve!" I called for him. Slowly he turned around at looked at me. He started to become closer and closer to me. The white slowly faded back into my room. My lungs felt less heavy. Slowly opening my eyes I look down at where Steve lied.

The yellow color around his eyes was fading quickly and his skin was being more peachy colored and less gray. By now the tears were streaming down my face. Slowly Steve stared to open his eyes. "Hey" He said as he looked around the room. "Oh my god!" I said, he was breathing and alive. That is when I lost it, the tears were becoming harder to control. Trying not to hurt him to much I leaned closer to him and carefully wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around me. I could feel the warmth of his body and his chest move with every breath he took. _HE WAS ALIVE!; _was all I could think. Jane told him that I would explain everything and then she got up and left. I could feel the warm air of Steve's breath tickle my neck. It meant that he was really, truly here.

Steve was the first to let go, reluctantly I let go of him and stand up, wiping the tears of my face. Then I held out my hand for Steve. He great-fully took them and slowly as I could, I help Steve to his feet. I drop his hands and folded my arms around my chest, not really knowing what to say or do. Steve on the other hand was stretching out his arms and back. I grabbed the chair that was near my desk and pulled in over to were Steve was sitting. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." He stated as he sat back down on my bed. "Yeah well-" I said, trying to think of something that could tell him to cover up the fact that he was dead. " The last thing I remember was Marcus coming at me with a syringe. Guess I was not much of a hero."

"Oh no you were a hero you. You were amazing." With out him we would all be dead. And if it was not for his artifacty car so would I. "Oh yeah? So how did I end up here?" He asked, his voice sounded horse and concerned.

"Well the injections Marcus gave you was pretty intense. You know, you were out of commission for a while. But what you did saved us. Your intel lead us right to Sykes." That was pretty must the truth. Not the exactly truth but close."So he's-"

"Finished The Warehouse is safe."

"What about Marcus?" Steve asked him. I could not let him know that I was the one who killed Marcus. No, I do not feel bad for what I did. It was for Steve. He deserved to be here and alive.

"Also finished for good this time." Steve sighed an I hoped that the questions were done. " I must have been out of it for a while if I missed all that." Steve stated.

"Yeah, but you're back now Jinksy, good as new." I said as I leaned over and patted his knee.

"Why aren't we in my room?" Oh crap. I really hoped he did not ask that question but he did. I could not tel him that well we got rid of your room.

"NO reason, Cleaner easier, Closer to the front door really." I said looking around the room trying to ovoid his eyes hoping he would not see that I was lying.

"Claudia?"

"Yeah." I asked.

"What aren't you tell me?" Well a lot of things that you can not know for your own good. I thought. But I also do not what to tell him everything. I will maybe tomorrow but I really do not want him to be to stressed out. Plus tomorrow is the day that everyone has to know the secret that I have been keeping from them for two years now.

"Nothing." I said faking a laugh.

"Oh now you are lying." He said.

"Okay" I said holding up my hands in surrender and standing up. " I guess we did not lose the whole human lie detector thing, Gosh, I was kinda hoping."

"Lose-" Steve started to talk but then stopped the room stunningly started to get really quite and all you could hear was the ticking of the metronome. Steve turned his head and so the one thing I did not want him to. Slowly he but is hand to his heart. I was guessing that his heart was beating in time to the ticking. He was going to hate me now for sure.

"Steve listen, I was not exactly lying to you." Emotion filled Steve's face. He got up and started to go for the door. He hated me for sure now. How could I have been so stupid. I had to stop him. I had to tell him everything ever secret. " a lot of things happened" Steve opened my door and was out of the room before I could finish. Why did I lie all I do is ruin everything. I always crap things up. I had to fix this, I can not lose if as a friend. Sighing I rubbed my face and ran my hands though my hair and walked over to were my computer was at. I should let him think about things before I tell him everything or as much as I can handle. Right now I need to figure out how I am going to tell everyone about something that I never thought would be coming here. If only Joshua was here he would not what to do, but he is dead and that is why I am in this situation.


	4. Flashbacks and The Truth

Flopping down on my bed, I reached up and turned on my Ipod and turned the volume down so it was almost to quite to hear. Tomorrow was it life was going to change. I still had not told anyone. After talking to Steve, I just wanted some time to think about things, so I had went to the Warehouse, but ended up finding out the I had kid of crapped up and now was in trouble with the Regents. But that did not matter, Steve was alive and ad long as it stayed that way, I could deal with anything. I still do not know how everyone is going to cope with the huge change that they do not know is coming. I need to tell someone soon or I am going to go insane. It was satisfying that someone knew about my secret, but now know one knows. Steve might know though. I still can remember his voice loud and clean as he recorded voice told me that he knew about my secret. But did he really know that secret or another? There is only one way to find out, I have to tell him. If he knows before everyone else, maybe that will be good. I reached up and pushed the stop button on my Ipod and then got up off the bed and walked to the closed door. My heart was podding out for my chest.

I was about to reach for the handle right as my door flow open. "I know about Dakota!"

Before I had any time to comprehend what Steve said I clamped my hand over his mouth and shut the door and quite as possible. I locked the door and take my hand of Steve's mouth. "Quite, Pete and Myka can not know about her." I said to Steve. "And how do you know about Dakota ? And how long have you known?" I asked. Know one but Joshua and his girlfriend knew about her. Avoiding the question Steve walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair. "Answer me" I said raising my voice a little. I had to know! I hated these secrets between me and Steve. I wish things could go back to they way the were before the Warehouse was under attack or before he left. Leaning against the door, I waited for Steve at answer my question.

"I have known about her since before I was fired. I was walking past you room when you were on the phone with Joshua," Steve told me. My heart broke when he said Joshua's name. I missed him so much. "and you were yelling at him. I guess the phone was on speaker because I could hear what Joshua was saying. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner." I nodded my head and slowly walked over to him. Leaning down I gave him a small hug. I guess it was time to tell Steve about his car.

"I guess I can forgive you, cause I totaled your Prius." I said as I took a step back and waited for his reaction. "You wrecked the Prius?" Steve said slowly, unsure of what to made of what I just said. "Yeah I did, It was a complete accident." I told Steve. Who look like he was about ready to punch something, but also concerned. "Why and how?" Steve asked me.

My heart was pounding it was time to tell him what happened to me after his death. Everything in me was yelling at me to ran. But this time I would not listen, I had to tell him. I took a deep breath in, " I was running away from the Warehouse. Joshua's dead. You were dead. I had no clue what to do so I ran. I found the CD that," I was talking as fast as I could not really looking at Steve. "You had left for me and I stopped on the side of the road to listen to hit and I did. I never had the guts to start driving and it started to rain/ ice and this Semi-truck lost control and hit the Prius..." I could not continue.

I fell to the floor and out my head in my hands. I took deep, slow breaths to calm me down. I closed my eyes and all I could see was the bright light of the Semi. I could hear the crunching of the to vehicles. I could feel my hands shaking. I could not breath. I heard Steve yell for Myka and Pete. I felt like I was trapped in the Prius. I felt someone pick me up and put me on the bed. "Claude, it's okay I got you." I felt Steve wrap their arms around me. Slowly the real world came into. Pete was standing the door and Myka was standing next to my bed.

"Hey, Claudia are you alright?" Myka asked me. I nodded my head, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah I am fine, you can leave." I told both Pete and Myka after a few minutes. Myka looked sceptically at me but left with Pete. Steve was the only one who stayed. "Claudia what happened to you?" Steve asked as he got up and shut the door. "When I left the warehouse you were strong and nothing brought you down. And now you are fragile and weak."

"Life happened Steve." I kept my voice quite but could not stop it from shaking. " My Brother is dead. I almost got myself killed. I have a five year old daughter, that only two people in the whole world know about and she is coming here tomorrow. How am I going to tell Artie or anyone?" I yelled at Steve, who was taken back by my sudden rage.

"Claude, calm down we will figure it out. When are you leaving to get her?" Steve asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I was going to leave after breakfast." I told him.

"Well I am going with you. We can tell Artie that we are taking the day off and going to visit Joshua's grave and get me a new car." Steve said as he placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled my closer to him, so that my head was on his chest. I closed my eyes and by but to sleep by the beating of his heart.


	5. Today is the day

"Claudia wake up. Artie wants at the Warehouse for mission briefing." Mkya said as she walked into my room. I lowly turned over and opened my eyes. Myka standing by the window opening the curtains to let in the bright sunlight into the semi-dark room. Groaning I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over my face. After what had happened yesterday and what was going to happen today, I was not really in the mood to get up. Let alone go and tell everyone my life's secret and disappoint Artie. "Claude, you have to get up. I know what it is like to lose someone every important, but you still have Steve and all of us."Myka said as she sat down on my bed and pulled the over off my face. I turned my head to see what time it was, my clock read 5: 45 a.m. Dakota's flight would land in about two hours and it takes about an hour to get to Featherhead airport. I knew that I had to go and her. " Fine." I sighed as I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet to get clothes for the day. "Good, Pete and me are going to head over now, Steve said that he will wait for you." Myka said as she walked out my room. I opened my closet ad grabbed my dark blue sweater and a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

KNOCK KNOCK. I turned around to see Steve standing the doorway of my room. "Good morning." I said as I turned back around and leaned down to grab my brown boots with buckles attached to them. "Morning, Claude. So today is the day." I nodded mt head and grabbed my clothes off my bed and headed for the door. I walked right past Steve. I felt him grab my arm and pull me back. " We need to talk." Steve's voice sent shivers up my back; his voice was so cold sounding. "We talked last night, you know what is going to happen today." said to him is the same cold hearted way. I pulled my arm out of his grip and headed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I slammed the door shut and looked in. I did not mean to be so cold to Steve. He wants me to talk about Josh and I just can't.

_**STEVE'S POINT OF VIEW **_

"What did you do?" Lenna asked as she walked into the dinning room and set some waffles on the table in front of me. I grabbed my fork and started cutting my waffles up. "To be honest, I have no clue. All I was going to do was ask if she wanted to talk about Joshua. I know what it feels like lose a sibling to a shotting. I remember when I found out about Olivia." I said to Lenna as she sat down and started eating her breakfast. I took a sip of some orange juice before continuing. " I came home and turn up my room. I throw everything that reminded me of her away. I pushed away all my close friends and even my mom."

"Everyone in the Warehouse has lost someone very close to them. Claudia only last her brother five days ago. She need time to heal. She knows that we are here for her." Lenna told me. We finished our breakfast in silence. After we were done I helped her do the dishes and then went up stairs to see if Claudia was ready to go.

I went up to my room and grabbed my phone and badge and slipped them in my front pocket and then headed to Claudia's room.

Once there, I found her sitting on the bed and her phone. "Okay Saige, we will be there in about an hour or so. Tell her that love her and that I will see her soon. Okay, Spock out." Claudia said as she hung up her phone and shoved it into her laptop bag. "Are you ready to go." I asked her. Claudia jump a little and then looked over at me. "Come on Jinkys, don't scare me like that."Claudia said. She sounded like she was in a better mood then before. "Just let me get my shoes on then we can go." Claudia said as she jump off the bed and grabbed her boots off the floor. Quickly she pulled her shoes on and then grabbed her bag. "lets go. I am driving." She said as she pasted me. "Well since it is your car and I do not have one I guess I will let you." I told her as I followed her down the stairs.


	6. To the Warehouse We Must Go

"So should we skip going to the Warehouse and go straight to FeatherHead or go?" Steve asked as I slowly backed out of the driveway. I have not really listening to what Steve was saying. All I could really hear was my heart beating out of my chest. I wanted to runaway, but I couldn't. I have to face fears. But that was like telling someone that you love them and that do not love you back. Once on the highway to the Warehouse, I started to think about Steve's question even though I knew the answer. I did not even want to answer it. I just wish that I could drop him of at the warehouse and get Dakota my self. But I also knew that if I did that I might not come back for the fear of what might happen. "We should stop by the Warehouse, I rather not get on anymore trouble with Artie then I will be here soon." I said as I turned down the street that lead to the small town of Univille. Leena's bed and breakfast was about two miles out of town and the Warehouse was another seven miles out of town, on the other end. So it took about twenty to thirty minutes to get there.

"Leena told me how you brother was killed. I know how you feel. My sister was killed the same way. Robbery gone bad." Steve said to me. His voice was so melancholy. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I spent so much time trying to get him back just to lose him again. "Please Steve, I don't want to talk about it. What is done is done. I miss him but the more I talk about him ,the more I hate the guy who killed him. Nothing will change the fact that he is dead." I told Steve. I flipped on the turn signal and wait impatiently as a few cars drove by. Once they past I quickly turned to right onto the rose that lead to the warehouse. "Does it make me a horible person for bring back you back instead of my brother. He would not have waited to live like this. I knew you don't want to either but...I don't know I just made a quick decision." I asked Steve. I had been thinking about that for awhile. I felt kind of felt so much guilt.

"No, Claude. I think I would have done the same. I love my sister but sometimes you have to think about what they want. I know my sister would have not liked to be brought but to live. I have come to terms with it." Steve said as I parked the car. We both got out of the car and headed for the door. My heart began to race again. I stopped walking and my mind started racing a thousands miles per hour."Hey Claude, it will be alright. We will make it quick."Steve said as he turned around as saw me standing there. I nodded my head and continued into the Warehouse.


	7. Please Can We got to The Secret Place

Once we made it in the warehouse, Steve and I made it just in to get the lay down of what was happening. Pete and Myka were going to New York City because there was an unexplained medical cases of people freezing/burning to death. I wonder what artifact it was? We already have the drift would that cause you to have hypothermia and we also have the door knob that cause you to burn. Artie was telling them about how there was still no connection, was there ever. I sat down at the computer and search the manifest for anything that had those effects. I could not find anything. After that I looked about the three people who have died and the five people you are in the hospital. I search though Facebook,Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram, and came up with nothing. "Claudia, report." Artie said to me. "Well there is nothing in the manifest. Also nothing is missing. I have looked though everyone personal account and they all live in different parts of the city. Two of them live out side of New York just barely. The rest live in New York. They all have cats, but I don't think that has anything to do with the artifact. Unless they all went to the same pet store and got whammied by the artifact." I told them as I turned around in the desk chair to face them. "I also got the flight booked. It leaves from Featerhead in about two hours." I informed them as I went back to typing. I booked them the later flight, so they would not see Steve and I at the airport, when we go and get Dakota.

Steve came over and looked over my shoulder and watched what I was doing. We had to leave soon, so we could get to Fleatherhead Airport in time. "We need to get going." Steve whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. I quickly shut down what I was doing. Pete and Myka were getting there things that they needed for the mission together and Artie was trying to solve smaller less intense cases. Please let Artie be kind this one day. "Hey Artie, I was going to take Claudia to see Joshua's grave here soon. Since she missed the funeral." Steve asked Artie. I felt so uncomfortable. I hated lying to Artie. Artie set his red marker down and turned towards Steve and I. Artie had a scowl on his face. He was definitely not going to be kind. " We have people's life on the line, and you what to take the day off!" Artie raised his voice. I jumped a little and went back to the computer. Taking it the hint. "Artie let them have the day off. Claudia only lost her brother a few days ago. Plus Steve just came back to life." Myka said as she finished putting the manila folders in her bag. I looked over at Artie with pleading eyes. " Yeah Artie, we can handle this are self. There is always Leena." Pete added. I owned my life to Pete and Myka, they always have had my back. Artie sighed " Fine, but if you guys are not back by 7 o'clock tonight, you will have a full day of inventor."

"Since when did you become my dad." I asked him as I made sure I had everything I needed. "When you came to the Warehouse." Artie shot back at me. I grabbed my fransworth off the desk and put it in my back pocket. I quickly checked my phone. I had two unread text message from Saige. Steve was waiting near the door for me. I shoved my phone in my jacket pocket. Myka and Pete had just headed out the door a few minutes ago. " Ready?" I asked Steve as I walked past him. I heard him quietly say yep. "Hey Steve you can drive." I said as I turned around and throw the keys at him. I hated driving. I use to love it but then I wreck and well, there is really no fun in it. Plus Fleatherhead is about an hour away and I can not drive that far with out my shoulders tensing up and my hands going numb. That was the only effect the wreck had on my body. Well and the nightmares and flashbacks. _Stop Claudia, you do not need to think about them, _I though as I started up the steps into the umbilicus. Dakota was coming and I need not to think about the damage of everything. I hope that everyone will understand why I keep her a secret. Dakota knew about them and she understand why only some people knew about her. The umbilicus seemed to go on forever. It took several minutes for us to make it to the door that lead outside. I pulled open the door and allowed Steve to go though. I let the door close and made sure that it was locked. I ran over to the Pirus and climbed into the passenger seat.

Steve started the car turned the car around so it was facing the right way and headed down the highway. While Steve drove I turned on the Pandora and clicked on the Fall out boy station I had set up. There song 'Mysongs know what you did in the Dark (Light em' up)' Came blasting though the speakers. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and checked the two messages. The messages read 'went to park' and then 'now at Starbucks'. I typed 'okay just left, srry for bing late' and then put my phone in the cup holder next to me. I could not help but sing along to the song that was playing. It has to be one of my favorites. "All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you're the antidote to everything except for me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love Then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark" I sung to myself as I looked out the window. I though back to when Steve and I were sent on our first mission together. I mental laughed over the fact that I thought Steve was hitting on me. Turns out he was gay or at least lied about it to make it less awkward for him.

"You have a great voice, Claude." Steve said as the song finished. I rarely sing aloud, but when I do people always complement me. I hated the attention. "Yeah, I guess." I leaded back my seat and close my eye as on Adele song started to play.


	8. Angry Birds To Past the Time

"I hope that you are not planing on sleeping." Steve said jokingly. "Cause I hate driving when someone sleeps, it is not really far." I laughed a little and pulled the lever that made the seat sit up straight. " I guess I won't." I said as I grabbed my phone and started to play angry birds:star-wars. Slowly I pulled back the Chewbacca bird and let it go and watched it fly and hit the fort where the pig troopers where. The bird knocked all but one down. "Frak!" I whispered under my breath. I restarted to level and tried again. Slowly I made my way through about ten levels. I put my feet up on the dash board. Steve looked over at me and then looked back at the highway. "Get your feet of the dash board." Steve said to me as he pulled into a gas station. "No, it's my car, I will but my feet where ever I want." I told him as he hopped out of the car and started to get gas. I set my phone down in the cup holder. I opened my door and hopped out and walked into the store. Who know that sitting in a car for about an hour would make you hungry. I walked over to the coolers and grabbed a blue monster for my self and then grabbed a Dr. Pepper for Steve. I quickly walked over to the food and grabbed a large bag of Doritos.

I walked to the front and waited in line for couple minutes. "Is this all for you today." The guy behind the counter asked me as I handed him a five dollar bill. "Yeah." He grabbed the bill and gave me back the change. I grabbed the bag of chips and drinks and quickly walked to the car. I throw Steve the credit card and climbed into the car. Steve payed for the gas. Once he was back in the car he handed me the card and I out it in my coat pocket. Steve started the car and pulled out of the gas station and back onto the highway. I turned on the music again. I picked up my phone and texted Saige to see where she was. Saige replied within a few minutes. "Saige and Dakota are back at the park." I told Steve. "I hope that I am not making a stupid choice." I confessed to Steve. I hated that I missed o much of my own daughters life. The most I ever see her is during Christmas. I talked to Dakota a lot on the phone, but that does not make up for time lost. I just hope that she will not be in any danger.

"Claude, Dakota needs you. You should know how hard it was to grow up with out your mom. You do not want her to go through the same thing."Steve was right. I don't remember my mom but Joshua said that she was great. I despise the fact that I will never really get to know my mum, or my dad. My mum had died giving birth to me and my dad was hit by a drunk driver when I was five. Joshua has taken care of me for about three years and then he died. I had lived in about fifteen different foster care home. Each one was worse then the one before. "You know that your pep talks are the worst." I told him. "But you are right." Featherhead was another thirty miles away. It was about ten o' clock. It everything went correctly, which it hardly ever did, then we should be home be seven. But since I have been at the warehouse, I have learned that thing never go as the are planned to go. So if I was correct we would be getting home by at least nine to ten o'clock tonight.

"You need to turn at the next light." I grabbed my phone and went on Tumblr and looked through all the post that have been made. Nothing really struck my attention so I exited out of it and went on to tweeter. I loved twitter but sometimes the things people posted were plan right stupid. "Anything exciting happening." Steve asked me as he stopped at the red light. "Not really. But Pete did just post a picture of his lunch. IT was a taco by the way." Steve laughed a little and started to drive slowly. I learned back in my seat and pulled up my legs so that I was sitting with my legs criss-crossed. I closed twitter and opened angry birds for another round.


	9. The Meeting

"Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it But you know I like it, like it, like it Used to always think I was bullet proof But you got an AK and you're blowing through Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it" Steve and I sung together loudly as we waited for the stop light to turn. Cher Lloyd was not one of my favorite singer, but I had to admit that I do like this song. We were about ten minutes from the park. My heart was starting to scream with excitement, I could barely sit still. But, I also think that has to do with the Monster energy I not to long ago. This was possible the worst day to be driving in Featherhead. There were cars very where. It was almost like York City. I just hope we can get out of here before rush hour. As the song finished the fransworth started to go off. I quickly grabbed it and opened it. Artie's face appeared on the screen.

"What!" I said as the light turned green and Steve started to pull forward. The last thing I need is Artie changing his mind and forcing us to come back."I just called to see how things were." Artie said calmly back to me. _Always checking on me, typical Artie, _I thought misanthropically. "We are fine. Now quite your worrying gramps. We are just about to stop so bye." I quickly closed the device and set it back in my bag. Steve pulled in to a parking place and turned the Pirus off. I grabbed my phone out of the cup holder.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked my as he opened hid door and started to climb out. I did the same. " Yes and no. Half of me is jumping up and down with excitement and the other part wants to go crawl into a dark space and hide." Steve walked around the car and stood by me. I look up at him, he gave me a reassuring look. I unlocked my phone and called Saige. After about three rings she answered. "Hello,Claudia?" Saige's voice was loud and clear though the speaker. "Saige we're here on the north side of the park." I told her as I scanned the park for them. After about a few minutes of talking to Saige we finally found where we both were. I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket. "Okay, they are over on the south end of the park." That would be a good five minute walk. This park was huge, it had a least five ore more play area's and each one was a different. This had to be the park of all parks. This park was a child's' dream and their worst nightmare. "Okay, It will be find, Claude." Steve told as he started to walk off. _Let's hope it will._

I followed after him. Steve might know Dakota, but there were still many things that he did not know. Things that he had to know right now. "Steve," He turned around and looked out me. " Dakota is not my Biologic daughter." Steve's face fell. I knew that I should have told him sooner. "What?!" Steve exclaimed. "How could you forget to that detail?" I walked a little closer to him. " Well in a metaphoric way she is my daughter. She was my best friends daughter, But she was killed in a car wreck. Her parents wanted nothing to do with Dakota. I could not let her go to foster care. I wanted her ave a great life, so I took her. But she does not know, and she won't" I said the last part very forceful.

Steve pulled me into hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. Steve was not the type of guy that liked emotions. He ran from them. I am so glad that he as stuck with me though this. Steve let go of me. " Claude, you are a good person, some times." Steve said the last part with a little bit of laughter in is voice. "Hahaha!" I punched him in the shoulder and continued to walk. I am so glad to have got that out of the way. I still have dark secrets, but they will see the light of day. But we all have those. I could see Saige. I waited till she looked my way, then waved at her. Saige started to walk closer to us. I was so glad to she her again. It has been about a year since we last saw each other. I looked over at the play area to see if I could see Dakota, but there were to many kids. "Oh my gosh it is so good to see you, Claudia." Saige said as she approached me. "You too." Saige through her arms a round me and squeezed the breath out of me. I looked behind me to see if Steve had caught up, which he had. "Steve, this is Saige. Saige this is Steve." I said. My heart was racing with excitement. I have not seen Dakota is a long time.

I watched as Steve and Saige shook hands and started to make small talk. There was no sign of Dakota coming. I glanced over at the play ground and decided to go look for her. I slowly backed away from them and went on my hunt. I slowly walked around the play area till I saw her on the monkey bars. I walked up behind her and tickled her sides. She lost her grip and fell into my arms. "Hey, sweetie." I said as I set her down.

"Mommy." Dakota said as she wrapped her arms around me. I missed her so much. I am so glad to have her back. "I have someone for you to meet." I told her as I picked her up and walked back to were Saige and Steve were. They were still talking, and probably have not even noticed that I had left. Once I got over there, I tapped Steve shoulder. " Steve, this is Dakota." Steve looked at me like I was insane, but we all knew I was. " Hello, Dakota."

"Hey. Mom has talks about you a lot. She told me that your nickname is Mr. poopypants because you never have fun and you are really lame." Dakota told Steve. I tried really hard to hold in my laughter, but failed. After a minute I regained my composer. Steve was glaring at me. " What, she asked." I told him as I sent her down. Dakota said that she was going to play for a little while longer. I told her that is was fine.

We all talked for a while longer. Well till Dakota started to complain that she was tried. I grabbed Steve's hand and pulled the sleeve off his jacket up enough, so that I could see his watch. It read four o' clock. We had been here several hours. " Steve we should really get going, if we want to eat something and get home before seven." I told him as I let go off is hand. We would not have enough time to stop and go car shopping. I wish that we could stay here in this moment forever, because I did not want to face what was going to go down in about three hours. "I am sorry Saige but we need to go. Our boss wants us back before seven."

"Thats fine. I have Dakota's things in the car." I told Steve to follow her while I get Dakota, who was asleep on the bench next to were we where standing. I picked her up. " Are you leaving me again?" Her voice sounded very sleepy. My heart broke. She grow up with me always leaving her behind, but it was going to change here and now. " No, Sweetie. You are coming to live with me." I said to her was I ran my fingers though her long light brown hair and down her back. I walked slowly to Saige's car so that I would not wake Dakota. I told Saige to pack only some clothes, toys, and her car seat for her, because I was going to have the rest of her things shipped out to Leena's. That was another problem, where was Dakota going to sleep at the B&B? I guess we will figure that out when the time comes. Dakota only had three bags, which Steve carried but to my car and put them while I buckled Dakota into the car. I shut the door and looked over at Steve who was closing the trunk. " Dakota seems like she is a hand full." Steve said as he looked me in the eyes. I laughed a little. " Yeah, she is. I just can not wait to see how her and Artie will get along." Steve laughed. I turned around and open my door and climbed into the car on the passenger side. Steve climbed into the drives seat and started the car. " So were are we going to eat?" Steve asked as he pulled out of his parking spot. "Surprise me." I told him as I leaned back into me seat and thought of ways to tell Artie.

I knew Pete, Myka, and Leena were going to be okay. But Artie was a different story. As much as I hated to admit it, he was like a father to me. He took care of me at my worst. Then again I kinda forced him to. I wish I could go back to the day I got to see Joshua after twelve years. I was the best day of my life. It was the day that my live changed and it started to become a life worth living. I looked behind me to see if Dakota was still asleep,which she was. I hope that bringing her into being her to the warehouse, will not put her in harms way. I looked up at the sun roof. There were clouds forming in the sky. There was a storm approaching.


	10. Ready or Not

_**A/N: I need input I ideas of were to go with story. I am open to just abut anything butI do have one idea that I have typed up already so that will happen but I need something to happen before that but I have no clue what should happen. Well I have one and that was Dakota getting kidnapped but I don't know so I am going to let the people decide, so Decide. PM me or just Review.**_

_**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING. BUT SINCE THEY ARE CANCELING THE SHOW I MIGHT BUY IT AND IT WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHA**_

Slowly the rain started to fall. First one drop then two. In just a matter of a few minutes it started pouring, Steve put the wipers on fast and even with that it had hard to see. I looked back and saw that Dakota was starting to wake up. It was about five o' clock. We had two more hours. "Steve, we need to stop for dinner." I reminded him. I turned around in my seat, so I could look back at Dakota. I reached back and shook her leg to try and to wake her up. Her eyes slightly fluttered open but she quickly closed them. I shook her leg once more before her eyes fully opened. Wit a giggle, she quickly closed them. " I know you are wake." I said as I leaned over the top if the seat and tickled Dakota. Dakota laughed wildly as she tried to pull my hands off her waste.

"Claudia, sit back down." Jinkys said. Glaring at him I sat back down correctly in my seat. " What if we got in a crash? You could have been seriously hurt."

"Well, Mr. Poopypants that did not happen. And why do you have to be all uptight? We were just having fun." Steve was a great guy and all but he needs to have fun. He is way to serious. "Dakota, where would you like to eat?" I asked, wanting to change the topic. "Um...lets have taco's." She said after a while of thinking. I told that it was a perfect idea and then searched for the nearest places that sold tacos and set the Pirus's coordinates to it.

_**During Dinner**_

Dakota was about half way do with her third. I had only finished about half of my salad. "Dakota and Pete will get along just fine" Steve leaned over and said to me. I nodded my head and slowly continued eating. I as in a daze. Everything around me was going in fast motion. Dakota finished eating and we payed for the dinner and before I could even truly process anything we were in the car driving down the freeway. There was no really reason for this daze. The whole ride back to the warehouse Steve and Dakota talked. "Steve did you know that my birthday is in about a month? It is in September, which is next month." Dakota told Steve.

"That's really great Kota." Steve told her as he turned into the exited that lead to Univille. We would be at the warehouse in about thrity minutes. I looked at the clock and it read seven o' clock, and if on queue the fransworth started to go off. I quickly opened it. "You guys are late." Artie said. I rolled my eyes. "I am so sorry. We just got into Univille we will be there in about twenty to thirty minutes." I told Artie.

"Make it twenty." Artie said before closing his fransworth. I shut mine and placed it back in the cup holder. Then turned my head to glare and Steve. " This is all your fault. You drive to slowly and now Artie is pissed and he his going to be even madder." I basically yelled at Steve. I knew that it was really not his fault but I felt like blaming him and it mad me feel better. " Wow, Claude, calm down. He will be fine. Plus he is never mad at you for that long." Steve was right. I just need to calm my self and relax. Artie has never been truly mad at me for more then a day or so.

_**At the Warehouse **_

This was it, I was going to have to tell Artie about Dakota. Steve pulled into an open space. It looks like Pete and Myka were here. Which was possible a good thing. I would only have to explain this once. Steve turned off the car. My heat was beating way to fast. I slowly step out off the car. I opened Dakota's door and she hopped into my arms. I kicked the door close with my foot and headed to the door. I hand felt clammy and shaky. Once I got to the door, Steve opened it for me. Slowly we made are way though the umbilicus. It had to be the longest walk of my life. We were at the door to Artie's office when I lost it. "Steve, I can't do this, I can't."I turned around and started to walk off. Steve grabbed my arm and pulled me back. " Claude, I am right here. It will be okay. Trust me." I nodded my head. Steve opened the door and I walked into the office, which was empty. I sighed in relief. I walked over to the couch and set Dakota down. She landed down and closed her eyes and feel asleep almost instantly. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it. Now it was time to find Artie. "PETE! BE CAREFUL!" I heard Myka yell from outside the office. I slowly walked out to the the porch that was at the front of Artie's office. I looked back into the office and saw Steve standing by the couch which Dakota was laying on. I looked over the railing and saw Pete, Myka, and Artie standing by some shelves that I probably had done inventory on last week.

"Guys. We are back!" I yelled down at them. Myka looked up and waved and me. I waved back and then headed for the stairs. I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible and joined them. "So what are we doing down here?" I asked them. I was debating on weather to just go head and tell them about Dakota while we were down on the main area of the Warehouse or wait till we go back to the office. "We were just shelving the artifact." Pete told me. I nodded my head. " Um, when you guys get up to the office I have same some news." I said quickly before running back up the in the office, I sat down at the computer and check my E-mail. Steve was over in the kitchen area making some tea. I looked over every very minutes to see if Dakota was still sleeping. I hoped that she would stay asleep till after I told Artie and the others. After about thirty minutes I heard Pete and Myka and Artie walking up the stairs. I looked back at Steve who was on his laptop. My mind started to race with different ways this could play out, and non of them were good.

"Claudia, what did you ave to tell us." Myka said as she walked in the office. Pete and Artie were right behind her. I took a deep breath in and held it there for a while before I let it out. Once they were all in the office i slowly stood up and walked over to them. Steve walked over and stood by me.

"Please say you are not dating Steve." Pete said with a look of disgust.

"Oh god, no. Thats gross. Plus he's gay." I said as I punched Pete in the arm. "No I wanted you guys to meet my daughter."


	11. The Telling

We all stood there staring at each other for what felt like forever. I stared down at the ground and at other places around the room. "Whats are name, Claude?" Myka asked in a calm, sweet voice. I knew that Myka would be the one to take the news the best. "Her name is Dakota, but I mostly call her Kota." I told Myka.I turned around and walk over to the couch. Dakota slightly opened her eyes and looked at me, but then quickly closed them. "I have some people who would like to meet you." I said as I picked her up and carried her back over to them. I set Dakota down on the ground. Pete knelled down next to her. "Hey , whats your favorite snack?" He asked her.

"Um, cookies and ice cream. But sometimes pie." Dakota said calmly. "You must be Pete. Mom said you eat to many snack foods." She looked at Pete and gave him a hug. Pete picked her up slowly. "How about we leave these Adults to talk and get some cookies and ice cream, with a little bit of pie." Pete said as he walked off, over to the kitchen. I looked back at Artie, who had yet to say a word.

"Claudia, how come you never told us that you had a daughter." Myka said after a few walked off to his room. "You are like only twenty. Who has watched her all these year."

"I just wanted to protect her." I said quickly. "Plus she is not really mine. Her mum was my high school friend, who died. I promised her that I would take care of Dakota. But while I was here, Josh was talking care of her. But he can't now cause- you know-dead." I told in quietly. I knew Myka would understand. She knew how dangerous the Warehouse could be. I did not want my daughter in this world, but it is what is best for her.

"I forgive you for not telling." Myka said. I turned around at looked over at Pete Dakota. Pete was about to hand her a bowl that had like every sweet know to man kind in it. "PETE, NO!" I ran over and grabbed the bowl out of his hands. " Dude it is like almost nine o'clock. Kota needs sleep and so do I." I told him as I put the bowl in the freezer. "You can have some tomorrow, if you are good." I told her before walking off. I needed to talk to Artie but I knew that I needed to wait for him to cool off before thing get to heated.

" Hey, Steve can you catch a ride back with Pete and Myka? I am going to talk Kota home to meet Leena and then get her to bed." I ask Steve as I went to grab my phone off the desk.

"Yeah, Claude that's fine. Drive safe." Steve said quickly before going back to talk with Myka.

_**A/N; Please come join me at my warehouse 13 forum called 'The Artifact Roadshow'. Sorry for the short chapter. I was planing on it being longer, but I have the startings of Writers block that I am fixing with some Role play on my forum. I should have another chapter tonight may be tomorrow. Please Review.**_


	12. The B&B

" Can I sit in the front of the car." Dakota asked as I unlocked the car. I knew that Josh and let her sit in the front of the car many times, but I was never found of he idea. Maybe because one of the kids I knew in foster care was killed because he was sitting in the front seat of the car. He was only seven and his foster mom went of the side of the road and the air bag killed him. " Honey, I don't know." I told her. She looked up at with begging eyes. " Please?" Her voice so sweet and innocent.

I knew that this was a battle that was not worth fighting."Fine." I gave into her manly because it was so late at night and I just wanted to get home and sit around. I grabbed her car seat from the back of the car and set it in the passenger seat. Kota climbed into the car and buckled up. I walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in. I buckled up and turned on the car. Slowly I back out and made my way to the B&B. "Mom, can I play your phone?"

'Sure. It is my bag on the floor." I told her. Dakota carefully leaned down and grabbed the phone put of my bag and started to play it. I would glance over at her very once in while to make sure that she did not mess up anything on my phone. I was almost to the B&B when Steve called. "Mom, Steve is calling." Dakota said to me as she handed me the phone. I answered it. "Please tell me that I don't have to drive all the way back to the warehouse?" I asked him, slightly annoyed that he called.

"No." Steve said to me. " I just wanted to see if you made it back to the B&B okay. And to tell you that we are leaving now." I could hear Pete and Myka yelling at each other in the background. Sighing " Yes mother, I am pulling into the drive way now. Just because I was in a wreck does not mean I can not drive." I told him as I unbuckled and got out of the car. " Bye." I hung up the phone and walked over to help Kota out of the car. I set her down on the ground and grabbed by bag. "You can go in. Lenna should be in the living room. Tell her I will be there in a minute." I handed her the key to the front door. Dakota ran to the door and unlocked it.

I made sure that she was inside. I walked to the trunk and opened it. I grabbed two boxes and headed for the front door. I hoped that one of these boxes had her clothes in them. I slowly walked up to the front door. These boxes either had a lot of things in them or I was just really weak. Once at the door I set the boxes down and opened the door and held it open with my foot. Carefully I tried to grabbed the boxes with out letting the door shut but that was not working. So I grabbed the note pad out of my bag and wrote a note telling Steve or Pete to grab these boxes and the rest from my car.

I walked into the living room and saw Dakota sitting at the table drinking a small cup of milk. " Hey, Lenna." I sat down at the table by Dakota and grabbed a cookie off her plate. " I thought I told you no more sweets."

" OH, Claudia I am sorry. She told me that you said that she could." Lenna said as she walked in the room. Lenna had a cup of tea in her hands. Which she set on her desk behind the table. Lenna sat down on the other side of Dakota.

"It's fine." I told her. "Lenna this is my daughter. But I think that she told you that already." Dakota smiled at me before grabbing other cookie and dipping it into her milk for a minute.

"Yeah she did." Lenna said. " Do you want anything to drink?" I shook my head no. I really wanted some coffee but that would keep me up all night and I really need some sleep.

"I really need to get her to bed." I told her as I watched Kota finish her her last cookie. I grabbed a napkin and wiped off her hands. Lenna grabbed the dirty dishes, while I picked up my little girl and headed up to my room. Once I got to my room I forgot that all her things were still out in my car. "Kota you can watch TV in here till Steve and the others get back." I told her as I handed her the remote. " I will just be down stairs if you need anything."


	13. Surprise

After making sure that Dakota was comfortable . I grabbed the Fransworth out of my back pocket and tried to call Artie . After about five minutes of waiting , I shut it and walked down stairs to get a glass of water . Slowly I made my way to the kitchen , where Lenna was busy making some more cookie's for Pete . I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and put some ice in it . I filled in up with some water then head to the back door to go sit outside and clear my mind , when I head the front door open. I set me glass on the table and ran to the door , which Myka was holding open for Pete who had the two boxes that I had tried to carry in my self. Steve was right behind him with a couple more boxes.

" You guys can put them in my room." I told them before they could set them down. Pete groaned, but headed up the stairs, almost tripping. Myka and I laughed at laughed at him before making sure that he was okay. "Pete be quite when you go in she might be sleeping." I told him as I followed them up the stairs so I could open the door for them.

"Okay, Claude." He replied as walked into the room.

Dakota was fast a sleep on my bed when I walked it. I quietly walked over to her and took the remote our of her hand. I turned the TV off and set the remote on the night stand. Pete and Steve set the boxes in the far corner of my room. Pete said something about getting food and left but Steve stayed. I knew he was going to say something about Artie ignoring me and I did not want to heat it. I ignored his presents and pulled a blanket over Kota and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Claudia," Steve started to say. " Artie is just in shock and he will be fine tomorrow." I nodded my head. We both knew that Artie was not going to be fine with the predicament that I put us in. I turned off the lamp by my bed.

" I don't want to talk about it right now." I told him as I walk pasted him. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and walled out of the room. I quickly made my way to the back porch. I sat down where I set my glass of water, which was no longer there. Lenna must have taken it back in.

I made sure that back door was shut before I started to play the tune to 'Pumped up Kick's' "Claude," I turned around and saw Steve standing in the door way. He was relentless. I glared at him and set my guitar down. Steve walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Ignoring him I picked back up my instrument and started to play again. It was not that hard to ignore him, it just came with years of practice. After a minute or two Steve started to thump the table the is fingers to a different rhythm then what I was playing, which would mess me up.

After the twentieth time I messed up I laid my guitar on the table. I got up out off my chair and walked over to Steve, who was still tapping is fingers. I walked behind his chair and pulled it far enough backwards so that when I let go, Steve's chair went backwards. Steve did not have time to stop the chair from failing back. Soon the was the thud of the metal chair hitting the ground and Steve groaning in pain. Steve opened his eyes and glared up at me. "Ouch!." Steve yelled at me as he got up off the ground with great difficulty.

"That's what you get for being annoying." I stated as I helped him pick up the chair.

"Most people, just tell the annoying person to stop. It is much kinder and less painful," Steve told me as he rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and him and sat back down in my chair, while he sat back down in his.

"Yeah but it was funner tipping you over." I told him and I kicked his leg. He kicked my leg back and smiled. "You are strong." Steve said. _Was he complimenting me. _"Well, for you size."

"Haha," I faked a laugh. " Yeah." I glanced inside the house, which was completely dark. I yawed and leaned back in my chair. I looked up at the sky. It was full of stars and there was not a single cloud in the sky. " It's beautiful out here tonight."

"Yeah it is." Steve agreed with me. " I wish it was like this every night." Steve got out of his chair and walked over in front of my chair and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the chair. I had no clue what he was doing but I followed. He drugged me out into the middle of the backyard. He sat down and pulled me down with him. Steve took his jacket off and balled up and laid down. I leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the night sky.

"Olivia and I use to do this every chance we got. She loved it most in the winter. Always calming that the stars were brighter." Steve said after about half an hour of stargazing. My elbows were beyond sore, so I laid on his chest and listen to the beating of his heart. Steve had wrapped is arms around me a few minutes later.

"Steve," I started to say. " There is something that you need to know about Kota." I took a deep breath. " She has a whole in her heart and she is missing about one-third of a lung on her right side."

Steve dropped his arms from around me and started to sit up. I got off his chest. I looked over at with confused eyes. " What the heck, Claude? You are just now telling me this!" Steve ran his hand over is buzz cut head.

"Look I am sorry. I had a lot on my mind!" I practically yelled back at him. I pulled a pony tail off my waist and tied back as much hair as I could. " A lot has happened in the past week, okay. Sorry if I am slow about information. You just met her like, what, ten hours ago."

"I understand." Steve leaned over and gave me a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. Life was just to complicated. "Kota will be fine, She has you as a mom. Please now she has me to." Steve said as he let go of me. I wiped away a few tears and looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes." Steve said as e grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips.

**A/N:_I can do what I want! Please leave a quick review just say if you liked what happened or hate it. Please and thank you!_**


	14. Falling For You

It took me a minute to process what was happening. I quickly pushed Steve a way from me an stood up. I started to say something but then stopped. Steve stat there with a dazed look on his face. " I rubbed that back of my neck. " What artifact did you touch? Do you feel okay? We need to get to the Warehouse now." I started to freak out. I quickly walked over and pulled him to his feet. I turned around and headed to the back door. Once at the door, I waited for Steve to come but he just stood there. I sighed and went in side. If Steve was not worried about this. I shouldn't be, but I was. I walked up the stairs and then realized I left my guitar outside. I mental yelled at my self and walked back down the stairs to find Steve standing in the living with the instrument that I left out on the porch.

"Thanks." I told Steve as I took my guitar out of his hands. " Why did you .…..um, never mind. I am just going to go to bed." I said quickly as I ran back up the stairs. I set my guitar in my room ans head to the bathroom and washed my face off and brushed my teeth. _Steve was gay, but he kissed me. Unless he was lying to be about he gay thing. But he is a horrible lier. _My mind kept racing and coming up with all different type a reason why my gay best friend would kiss me. But nothing would add up. I knew that he thought I was beautiful, but everyone knew that. I finished up in the bathroom and then headed back to my room and got my pajamas on.

I turned on my ceiling fan and my floor fan. Quietly I turned off the TV. I walked over to my bed and moved Dakota over some so I had room to lay down. I took my room of the night stand and plugged it into charge. I mental check off everything to make sure that I did not for get something. I laid down on the bed and sighed in relief. Today had to be the worlds longest day ever. I glanced over at my clock to see what time it was. It was about one in the morning. Which was kinda early for me to be going to bed. "Mom," Dakota whispered quietly as she sat up.

" I am here." I told her as I sat up with her. " What is it?" I asked her. I ran my hands through her brown hair. "I was just wondering where Steve was." She told me as she laid back down and pulled the covers up to her chin. I looked down at her with confusion. I laid back down by her and tried to get to sleep. But my mind was still to a wake. "Why do you want to know where Steve is?" I asked her a few minutes later. Kota shrugged her shoulders and turned over on her left side.

"I thought that you guys were together. Like Josh and Saige were." Dakota said to me. I did not know how to reply that. I just laid there is shock. My five year old daughter knew more about people and relationships then any five year old I have ever met. "Mom can I have some water I am thirsty." Kota asked me. I told her I would be right back with it. I got out of the bed and walked downstairs to find Pete in the kitchen warming up is sandwich. "Hey Claude." Pete said as he grabbed his sandwich out of the microwave and started to eat it

"Hey Pete. Dakota needed some water." I told him as I walked over and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet above the sink. "Can you get me some ice?" I asked Pete as I handed him the cup. He nodded his head and walked over to the freezer. Pete had set his sandwich on the counter while he was get the ice. I slowly reached over and grabbed it. Pete had always made the best sandwiches. I set the sandwich behind me on the counter. "Here's you ice, my lady." Pete said as he bowed down and handed me the cup. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the cup and filled it with water.

"Claude, give me back the sandwich and no one gets hurt." Pete said as he gabbed the Nurf gun that was laying on the counter from the last Nurf war we had.

"Never," I said as I grabbed the sandwich and made a run for it. I ran into the living room, which was a stupid idea. I ran past the coffee table, only to trip on the rug. The glass cup fell out of my hand and shattered on the floor. The sandwich was still in my hand when I fell. My hand caught my fall. I could feel the glass slice my hand that did not have the sandwich in it. Pete came running in a minute later. "Claude, are you okay." He asked me as he help me up off the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I would not eat that sandwich." I told him as I looked at the cuts on my palm. They was bleeding pretty bad. " I will get the broom." I walked over to the hall closet and grabbed the broom. I handed the broom to Pete. " Can you clean it up. I need to go fix my hand." I asked him. He said he would do it. I thanked him and walked over the downstairs bathroom and began cleaning the cuts on my palm. I grabbed some gaze out of the cabinet and wrapped my hand with it. Steve was going to give me crap about this tomorrow.

Once I was done, I went back to the living room, only to find it empty and it looked liked nothing happened. I made a metal note to thank Pete later and I went to the kitchen and got Dakota her water and then went back up staris.


End file.
